


风花雪月（一）

by Zbj234



Category: all璃幽
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zbj234/pseuds/Zbj234





	风花雪月（一）

　　梓漆第一次见到璃幽时，觉得这个女孩子文静内向，满是书卷气。两人间的交谈也是简单愉快，梓漆很高兴能遇上这样一位知己，即使两人只是对坐着品上一下午的茶也是人生乐事，直到那日他无意间撞破了璃幽的秘密。

　　“幽幽，来，含住它。”贝壳揽过璃幽后撤的头颅，璃幽紧抿着嘴，憋着气，被他这么一使劲，直直撞上了滚烫湿热的阳物。贝壳对她的反应很是不满，“怎么，不乐意？”

　　“唔......”璃幽一张嘴，硕大的物什立刻撞入口中。几息后，贝壳有些不耐烦了，“不愿就算了，毒发身亡的是你，我又不吃亏。”

　　一旁的有劫看着璃幽心有不甘却又不得不卖力服饰贝壳，勾唇轻笑，“好了，小贝你别吓她了，我们这几日可把她喂得饱，估计那蛊毒应该被压制了不少。”

　　凶狠的抽动，磨得嘴唇艳丽非常，桃红色的口脂被晕开，好似戳破的牡丹花瓣，“这口脂颜色倒是不错，江莲弄的？”

　　有劫上前分开璃幽双腿探向她腿间，“你以为呢，这家伙在幽幽身上试出了不少好东西呢，改日我一并带给你？”

　　贝壳抽出舔得湿亮的阳物，勾起有劫下颔来了个缠绵的深吻，“比起那个...你这几日怎么不来我这了？”

　　“这个啊......”纤长的手指探到了一片濡湿，“幽幽你也太敏感了，这就湿得不像话了。”

　　“不是...你明知道的......”璃幽羞愤不已，自打中了那蛊毒，身体越发的敏感放浪，每次让有劫摸上几下，贝壳吻上一吻，下体的暖流便一股接着一股。

　　有劫笑着抬起手指，晶莹的春液甚至拉起丝来，江莲用了不少药材将养璃幽的身子，凝脂似的肌肤此刻透着桃红，平坦的肚腹因为哭泣一抽一抽的，微鼓的花唇粉白细腻，没有一根毛发，这自然也是江莲的功劳。

　　“有劫......”发现他在盯着自己的密处看璃幽越发崩溃，虽说是为了蛊毒，可他两的手段......

　　有劫没再理她，将她的腿折到胸前，作了门户大开的样子，贝劫二人将那处桃源看得清清楚楚。细嫩的花唇向内收缩着，春水却是不停的流着，粉红的股缝和小屁股湿了个通透。贝壳伸出中指抵上穴口，压着媚肉想上划去，当压到小小的红艳阴核时，璃幽敏感的叫出了声。

　　贝壳又慢悠悠的抚上狭窄的湿黏肉缝，手指险些陷进那一团软肉中，花瓣开合吐出一缕春水。

　　“昨日让你用了前面，今日该换我了。”有劫捞起璃幽双腿，将殷红穴口对准自己的硕物。

　　“好好好，让你便让你。”贝壳宠溺一笑，松开了手。

　　粗大的硕物如利刃破纸一般，撑开湿滑的花唇，直直挺进狭窄的甬道，肉壁被强悍挤开。

　　“啊...不要......不，轻点......”

　　璃幽的尖叫从凄厉到无声，眼里的泪水和额上的汗水一并涌出，身子紧绷僵硬。

　　湿热的花穴紧的出乎想象，有劫享受了一会就有些受不住退了出来，贝壳见状嗤笑一声，“怎么，情人来了不敢浪了？”

　　梓漆心里一惊，他们竟然发现了自己。

　　贝壳转过头扬声道：“看了那么久的戏，阁下不想进前些看？”


End file.
